


Neighbors

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Single Parent AU, Single Parents, Single dad Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris and his neighbor are single parents and friends. After another bad date, Chris comes home to her asleep on his couch. Will they finally act on their feelings for each other?





	Neighbors

She and Chris lived across the street from each other for years. The only single parents in the neighborhood, they bonded over doing double duty. It helped that their kids were best friends. Oh and the fact that he was a stone cold fox. Neither of them dated much. Between work schedules and the kids, they just didn’t have time. But she’d watch his little girl or he’d watch hers when they had the occasional date.  
Tonight was one of those nights. The girls wanted to sleep over at Meg’s so she watched the girls at Chris’s house. She’d curled up on the couch, watching Netflix. In the guise of comfort, she took off her jeans, leaving her in a soft pink long sleeve tee and matching panties. She cuddled up with the quilt on the back of the couch that smelled just like him.  
The girls had long fell asleep and she kept drifting in and out, surrounded by the warmth of the quilt and the scent of him, before she heard Chris’s key in the door. He tried to be quiet, carefully shutting the door with barely a sound and toeing off his shoes. The date had been a disaster. The girl had come on way too strong and clingy. And all he kept thinking about was her cuddled on his couch watching Netflix alone.  
He stood in the doorway of the living room for a moment. Debating on whether or not to wake her up, but also watching her sleep. At this angle, he couldn’t see she was awake. She saw him shove his hands through his dark blonde hair then shake his head and turn away. He didn’t know when liking her had become a crush…or when that crush had become something more. But he hadn’t wanted to ruin the great friendship they had.  
He stripped out of his dress shirt and slacks and jacket. Then he remembered the TV was still on. He’d let her sleep then fix them all breakfast in the morning. His chest clenched at thought of them being a family, something he’d wanted for as long as he could remember. But that Meg’s mom hadn’t. With a sigh, he padded barefoot and in boxers back into the living room. He laughed softly to himself as he turned off the TV.  
She watched him through heavy eyes. She didn’t know why she was pretending to sleep. Chris looked down at her for a moment then tucked the blanket in around her. He brushed the hair from her face, making her close her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt his lips brush her temple.  
She swallowed, staring up at the dark ceiling. What the hell. She kicked the quilt off, suddenly too hot. But that wasn’t enough. That simple brush of lips twisted her up inside, set her body on fire. Because now she wondered what they felt like other places.  
She crept out of the living room. A glance at his bedroom door found it closed. She sighed in relief then tiptoed to the kitchen. She flicked on the light above the sink and got a glass from the cabinet. She let the cool water run over her fingers then held them to her throat. This was bad. So bad. She’d always liked Chris. He’d been the star in many of her fantasies. I mean, look at him. But they were just friends, right? No way he felt the same, right?  
She took a big drink of water, hoping it would cool her off. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”  
“Oh!” She cried out in a surprise and dropped the glass into the sink.  
“Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“It’s fine. I-I thought you were asleep. I mean, I assumed because your door was closed.”  
“I couldn’t sleep.”  
She turned to face him, a smile on her lips. “How was the date?”  
He laughed to himself. “Awful. I’ve known this girl five minutes and she’s already talking about meeting Meg and my meeting her parents and it was just way too much way too fast with someone I don’t know.”  
“Sorry.” She bit her lip and looked down at the floor, sweeping her eyes over his bare chest, his grey boxers and the slight tent there, and finally his thick thighs.  
“S’ok, I finished out dinner then went to McGinty’s for a couple beers.” His eyes drank her in. The way her nipples poked against the fabric of the tee and how fucking delicious she looked in those innocent pink panties. “I uh…I gotta be honest though. I would have much rather been here. With you.”  
She met his gaze. “With me?”  
“I like you.”  
“I like you too, Chris.”  
“No, I mean, I like you, like you.” He stepped up to her. “I have for a long time but I thought you were too good for a guy like me.”  
“Chris-” He took the chance and captured her lips. She whimpered against him, grabbing onto the counter so her knees didn’t give out. She sighed and their tongues tangled.  
Chris rested his forehead on hers when the kiss tapered off. “Tell me you feel the same way.”  
“I…”  
He lifted her hand from the counter and placed it on his hard cock. “This…this is what you do to me.” She squeezed him through the grey fabric, causing a dark stain of pre-cum to leak against the front of his boxers. His mouth dropped open in a heavy sigh. Her lips found his pulse as she released him to slip her hand into the boxers and grab his hot flesh. “Fuck, baby.” He kissed her ear then slipped his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back. “Does that mean…?”  
“Yes…” Her pupils were dark and blown wide, her lips parted. She pressed her thighs together to relieve some of the throbbing of her clit.  
“Can I take you to bed?”  
He hissed as she rubbed her thumb across the sensitive head of his cock. He watched with dark eyes as he brought that finger to her lips. “Yes.” He flicked the light off above the sink then grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom.  
He closed the door behind them and his lips found hers once more, walking her back to his bed. “I’ve wanted to do this for so fucking long.”  
“Me too.” His mouth dropped eager, hungry kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He tugged the tee up and grabbed her breast with a calloused hand. His hot silky mouth covered the puckered flesh and made her gasp. She swallowed, combing her fingers through his hair. He moaned as her nails scratched his scalp.  
“I wanna taste you.” He spun her around and playfully pushed her to the bed. She bounced once and he covered her. “Tell me stop if you don’t want this. I don’t-I don’t want to do anything you don’t want or you’re not ready for.”  
She reached behind her and tugged the panties down over her ass. He groaned and took over, pulling them down her legs and tossing them onto the nightstand. If he had his way, they’d stay with him. He grabbed her hips and buried his face between her cheeks, his tongue licking a stripe through her dripping cunt.  
She arched her back, reaching for a pillow to muffle her moans. It was like he was eating a peach, sucking her juices from her folds and licking his tongue in and out of her hole. He pressed his hips against the bed. She reached back again, grabbing onto his hair. She pushed back against him as he delved deeper into her cunt. His soft beard tickled her clit then his lips had ahold of it.  
She muffled her keening into the pillow. “Wanna hear you, baby.”  
“Don’t want to wake the girls.”  
“Fuck…” His tongue attacked her clit. “You gonna cum for me, baby?”  
“Oh Chris. Oh fuck.” She arched her back and bucked her hips, riding his face as he brought her closer and closer. His fingers slipped inside her soaked cunt and pressed against her walls. She knew what he was looking for. “Deeper…” He followed her instruction. “Almost…to the right.” He hit the spot and she groaned, soaking his fingers.  
“Fuck, baby…now you gonna cum for me?” He petted that spot with more and more pressure, sucking on her clit. Her thighs began to shake. She practically screamed into the pillow as she came. He dropped sticky kisses on her ass cheek and up her back. He brushed the hair from the side of her face. “That was better than I had imagined.”  
“Please, Chris.”  
“Tell me what you need, baby.” He kissed and nibbled her ear lobe and her neck, rocking his hips against her bare ass.  
“I need you.” She pushed back against him, making him moan low and deep against her ear. “I need you inside me, baby.”  
“Fuck…whatever you want, baby.” He sat back on his heels. He reached into the slit of his boxers and pulled his cock out, stroking it as he looked at her dripping pussy, proud of the knowledge he’d done that to her. He lined himself up then teased the sensitive head through her slick. His tip kissed her clit with each teasing brush.  
“Chris…” Her needy whine curved his lips into a satisfied smile. They moaned together as he eased in, giving her time to adjust. He wasn’t big but he wasn’t small and it had been awhile for her for anything real. There was something illicit and secretive about fucking her with their clothes still partway on.  
He pressed his face between her shoulders, muffling his moans as she cried into the pillow. Her body undulated, back arching as she met his thrusts. His face scrunched up in pleasure, the pressure building in his legs and balls faster than he wanted it too.  
“Baby…baby I’m not gonna last.” He reached underneath her to find her clit. Her body bucked and she fisted her hands in the sheets, quieting her cries into the pillow. Her walls clenched around him as she came, dragging him down with her. “That was…”  
She panted, laying her head against his shoulder. “Yea.” He laughed breathlessly and tilted her head up so he could kiss her. She tasted herself on his tongue and sighed. “I could love you so hard, Chris.”  
“Same, baby.” He brushed her hair back from her face as she looked up at him. “Wanna give this a try?” His face looked more hopeful than his voice sounded.  
“Yea, I do.” He grinned and her heart stopped. She smiled and kissed him then sat up. “What did you do with my panties?”  
He reached for them and held them up. “Can I keep them?”  
“Seriously?” She tried to snatch them but he held them out of her reach. She tried again.  
The door opened. “Daddy?” Her eyes widened and she fell forward onto the floor, thankful that the bed hid her bare ass in the air. Chris covered himself quickly.  
“Meg, what have I told you about knocking?”  
“Sorry, daddy.” She knocked then smiled sleepily at her dad. “Can I sleep with you?”  
“You have Sadie over tonight.”  
“Yea, but I heard a noise and Sadie is asleep.”  
Chris sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. Her eyes widened in panic. “Yea, bunny. Come on.” He patted the bed but tossed the duvet they’d just had sex on onto the floor, covering her. She stayed perfectly still until he turned the light out then crawled out of the room.  
When she made it past Meg’s room, she stood and ran for the living room, lest she be caught nearly naked. She managed to get her jeans up and buttoned before Chris grabbed her from behind. His hand over her mouth silenced her cry.  
“I’m sorry about that.”  
“It’s ok. Really.” She turned in his arms. “I should probably go home. I need to clean up.”  
“Oh.” His smile fell. “Ok.” He looked away for a minute then looked back at her. “I’d really like you to stay.” The tip of his nose brushed hers then they were kissing again, tumbling back onto the couch. His hands went up her shirt and down her pants. Now that he could touch her, he couldn’t get enough of her. She whined into his mouth. “Stay. Please.”  
“Ok.”  
A floorboard creaked. “Mama?” Chris froze. “Mr. Evans?” Sadie turned on the overheard light and the parents jumped apart like teenagers caught necking. A slow smile spread across the little girl’s face.  
“Daddy?” Meg shuffled into the living room behind Sadie. Chris groaned. But the little girls just smiled at each other having caught their mortified parents.  
Chris recovered first. “Alright you two, back to bed.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Yes, Mr. Evans.” The little girls hurried back to Meg’s room, whispering excitedly between them. She thought she heard the word ‘sisters’ followed by two high-pitched giggles.  
She stood to leave, having reached her embarrassment quota for the night. “I should-“  
“You should come back to bed.” She looked skeptical and nervous, chewing her bottom lip. “They already know about us. You should come back to bed.” He reached for her hand, dancing his fingers with hers. “I’d like to know what it’s like to wake up beside you.”  
She met his eyes. “Ok.” She wriggled back out of her jeans while he put the duvet back on the bed. He disappeared into the ensuite bathroom then reappeared with a warm washcloth.  
“Lay back.” She nestled back into the pillows and let her legs fall open at his touch to her knee. His touch was gentle and light as he cleaned her up. Then he crawled into bed next to her and pulled her against his solid body. His nose nestled into her hair. “I’ll fix pancakes in the morning.”  
“Sounds wonderful.” He could hear the smile in her voice and she could feel his against her shoulder.


End file.
